evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon (Season 1-2): Terrible TV Shows Wiki
''Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon ''(a.k.a. Bugs Bunny's All New Adult Party Cartoon) is an American animated television series made for Adult Swim and produced by Harmonious Claptrap, Starburns Industries (who also made Rick and Morty), Warner Bros. Animation, and Williams Street. It aired on Adult Swim from September 25, 2016 to March 11, 2018. The series is a spin-off of the universal acclaimed Looney Tunes franchise. Originally canceled at the end of its second season in 2018, Adult Swim ultimately renewed the show for a third season of 22 episodes, the first of which debut on Friday, September 6, 2019. Why It Sucks # The show is basically Adult Swim's version of Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon", which is also a adult spin-off of a good cartoon. But worst of all this big disgrace to the original Looney Tunes ''is like ''Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" all over again. # Horrible writing. # The characters like to smoke pot, eat poop, and drink pee. # Unlike the original Looney Tunes, it's too inappropriate for kids. # The theme song stole the South Park theme song. # The humor is nothing more than absurd value, which is weird, disturbing, and bad. It also had jokes about poop, which can be disgusting for people that are easily grossed out. # It takes away the charm of the original franchise, and ruined everything on how special Looney Tunes was. Its spin-off is just acting like "screw you for firing our creator" to Warner Bros within no reason given, that this spin off can insult people who had childhood memories with Looney Tunes or people who are fans of it their whole lives. # Disturbing and cruel moments in the show, such as killing/abusing animals, suicide, torment, sexual harassment, etc. # It has even more violence than the original Looney Tunes. # Because of its racism, it can essentially be an eleven-minute long "It's for adults only!" excuse, as well as a middle finger to the fans of the original Looney Tunes due to disrespecting the content and characterization from its predecessor. # Inappropriate moments, such as some of the characters twerking in some of the episodes, as seen in "My Little Ass". # It has too much blood and gore. # Too much sex. # Contains a lot of bad words. There are several uses of "son of a bitch", "bitch", "dumbass", "shit", "bullshit", "retarded", "damn", "hell", "fuck", "ass", "asshole", "crap", "pussy", "cunt", and "twat". # It can get too racist. In "Holy **** Sam", Bugs said "n*gger" at Yosemite Sam. # It has nudity. # There are some bloody scenes in the show. For example, one episode has Wile E. Coyote badly injured with no legs. There was also an episode where Bugs Bunny actually loses his eye onscreen and one episode had a violent, but bloodless and cartoony death of Wile E. Coyote. # There are some sexual mentions in the show. There are three episodes that contains sexual content, including an episode where Yosemite Sam is actually naked, an episode where Daffy Duck opens a door in an attempt to find Bugs, only to see a woman having sex with a man, and an episode where Bugs and his girlfriend Lola have sex together, only for his friends to join in, thus Bugs Bunny's private time with his girlfriend becomes an orgy. # Every single emotional or dramatic moment falls flat or is very hypocritical and insincere due to its mean-spirited tone, and use of humor at wrong moments. # A lot of very bad episodes. # The Show Doesn't Know if it wants to be a Spin-Off, Sequel or a Remake # Most of the endings to the episodes are unsatisfying and mean-spirited. # Most Of The humor's either disgusting, confusing, mean-spirited, or over reliant on pop culture references and cutaway gags. # Overuse of toilet humor and fart jokes like TBA having musical farts or even being a ghost made out of a dog's fart. # The animation isn't as lively as it once was. Although the animation of the series wasn't really all that amazing to begin with, the early seasons at least had some effort put into the animation. # Many endings in the episodes can be misleading. # The conflict in most episodes is extremely forced. # A lot of the songs are crude and offensive (example: The Canadian Nudie Bars song). Redeeming Qualities # The animation is still great as the original franchise. # a handful of jokes are funny. # Not all of the writing is Horrible Some of the writing in the show is decent for example TBA, TBA TBA and TBA # The voice acting is very good. # At Least it isn't as bad as Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon, Mr. Pickles and King Star King ## It is also not as bad as Loonatics Unleashed # A Few or More Good Episodes Such As A Lot Going On In Loonyvile, TBA, TBA and TBA # The Series gets a bit better in Season 3 # Season 3 is a major improvement # The Season 1-2 DVDs has great interviews with the writers and storyboard artists and how they came up with the ideas for the episodes # Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck Despied being flanderized and mostly unfunny in the first 6 episodes of the show in the show are still funny in Seasons 1 and 2 and fun have an awesome and believing friendship, and they are usually the main highlight of any episode # Tweety and Foghorn Leghorn like in the original show, are great characters and is probably one of the characters in the series who was consistently good # The voice acting was very good despite how bad the show was. TBA's performance as TBA was good and sounded pretty close to his old voice actor, TBA. # Bugs Bunny And Daffy Duck get a better and more likable in Season 2 and 3. # This series is confirmed to be non-canon to the original Looney Tunes, despite that some episodes of this show were originally written back in the original show's run on the production slot and contract over at Warner Bros back in the 1950s. # Since Season 3, the show has improved, as season 3 mostly makes good or decent episodes. # The flute dance from "Fire Tunes" was entertaining # The scene in the beginning of "Altruists" where TBA beats up TBA felt pretty close to the old show. # Some Endings to an Episode are decently funny # There are some pretty good story ideas and episodes, TBA, TBA, TBA, and TBA # TBA is at least not as bad as who you think, he often comes off as one of those characters still likable, but often Episodes With Their Own Pages * "Holy **** Sam" * "Taz's Pregnant" * "Elmer Seeks Help" * "Insert Some Lame Ass Title Pun Here" * "My Little Ass" * "Road Runner's Rolling Tobacco" * "That Sexy Pervert" * "Sick, Sick, Sick" * "Naked Bugs" * "Damn, Sam..." * "It's Those Silly Little Bastards" Reception Looney Tunes Adult Party Cartoon received mixed reviews from critics and negative reviews from fans who praised the show for its animation, humor, voice acting, its music but criticism from some critics, Internet reviewers and fans of the original Looney Tunes for the shows gross-out humor, the show's violence, Sexual References, for it "ruining" the TV shows and some visuals, as it widely considered to be the second-'worst ''Looney Tunes spin off show ever made '''negative reviews for season 1, However, by season 2 was mixed, season 3 got supinely positive reviews. IGN gave the show a 5 out of 10, symbolizing "average". it currently holds a 5.9/10 rating on IMDB and TV.com a Metacritic score of 55 out of 100 TheMysteriousMrEnter Said the show was Kind of Bad but mediocre and not as bad as Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon It was ranked on the Dishonorable mentions WatchMojo's Top 10 Worst Adult Animated Shows video it always at the bottom of it on PhantomStrider's bad shows dealing countdown videos ElectricDragon505 said that Tex Avery and Chuck Jones are rolling in there graves on this cartoon